


Like Boss, Like Puppy

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For stumphed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Boss, Like Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> For stumphed.

"Pete," Patrick stood in the kitchen doorway, "why is your dog purple?"

Pete looked up. "Oh yeah, he spilled grape soda on himself." He grinned. "Then he ate a book."

"He ate a ... okay, never mind." Patrick held his hands up. "I'm not sure I even want to know."

"Like boss, like puppy, right?" Pete held up one faintly violet paw.

"Yeah, because _you're_ the boss in that relationship." Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am. Aren't I, boy?" He bounced the puppy a little. Hemingway countered with a tiny rumble of a growl.

"Anyway, I just came in here to say, I think I've got this song down. Wanna come hear it?"

Pete nodded and let go of Hemingway, who followed Pete following Patrick to the makeshift studio. Patrick leaned over his laptop, clicked a few things, and stood back as the song started playing.

Pete listened. Patrick worried at his lip, listening with the ears of a stranger to the song, catching a few bars that just needed tweaking.

The song ended, and before Pete could open his mouth, Patrick rushed in with "It isn't finished yet, there's some more ... did you notice, that bit in the chorus, it just doesn't sound quite there yet --" He trailed off at the look on Pete's face.

"It's fantastic, doofus," Pete said, grabbing Patrick's hat and pulling it off to ruffle his hair. Patrick flailed at his hands and grasped his hat back. "It'll knock their socks off," Pete assured him, one arm around his back.

Patrick put his hat back on and leaned slightly against Pete. Hemingway nudged their ankles. "Really?"

Pete couldn't help but plant a kiss on the nearest patch of Patrick's skin. "Really really," he said.


End file.
